The Lost
by MumblesSKS
Summary: Space as seemed like the perfect escape. A gateway to new opportunities and meeting aliens. That's all Hakim ever dreamed about, having never left Earth or met an alien before. It's why he enlisted. But what happens when that dream is not all it's cracked up to be? What happens when you experience the darkside the galactic community instead of the good?


**Hey everyone. So this is new story that I was playing around with in my head. It starts prior to ME1 with a personal view of how the Battle of Torfan went. I'm not sure whether I want to follow the original trilogy or go into an Andromeda storyline but we'll see. For now we'll just be covering the years prior to ME1. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **March 27th 2177**

 _I always dreamed of going into space one. It's pretty crazy how despite living in the Golden Age of space travel not many people on earth have actually gone up to the stars and explored what was out there. Tales of wonders beyond imagination and new life in the cosmos always made its way back to Earth. Now apparently our first interaction with alien life was hostile but that was way before my time and you wouldn't know it now considering how far we've come. See there's a whole galatic community out there and we're apart of it. But yet, for those of us left on Earth the only interaction we get with that community is through vids and news and hearsay from people from space. They say that there's these giant machines called mass relays that can get you all over the galaxy faster than imaginable. Also that there's a place called the Citadel were aliens and humans all live together and are friends. Was this what it was like for you, Mom? Did you get to see all these cool things? Did you meet any aliens? Some of the othed kids say that space is the same as here but they're wrong. It's better than Earth and one day I'm going to see it all. I miss you, Mom. When I go to space and become a man I'll find you and bring you something from space. It'll be fun, I promise._

Hakim Zubiar put down his pen and stared at his latest entry with pride. It had taken years but words were finally easy for him to write down coherently. Getting a basic education in the slums if Earth was an uncommon thing but thankfully the local orphanage was more than eager to share their knowledge. The orphanage had always been home to him ever since one of the caretakers caught him trying to steal an apple from a vendor. It wasn't long after they took him in that he did some in-depth digging to find out where his his parents were. Sadly he learned his mother had passed a few years ago. Finally explained why she left home one day and never came back, closure for him atleast. Still it gave him soft measure of comfort to write her in his journal entries.

Life in the orphanage was rough at best but the caretakers did their best to make things work. From filling the orphans bellies to fixing leaking pipes, they were always taken care of. Unfortunately, most orphans time at the orphanage didn't last long. The lure of gangs and drugs or just outright kidnapping was all to often to the point that it was rare to see an orphan older than 14 still around. As of right now, the only 'older' kids around now were Hakim, age 17, and a girl named Madani Quraishi, age 17 going on 18.

Both were a breath of fresh air for the caretakers who were losing hope for the youth that was becoming increasingly more involved in illegal activities and a symbol of hope and role models for the younger kids that aspired to be them. Taking it upon themselves, both Hakim and Madani saw fit to give back to the selfless caretakers that took them in. Whether it was teaching the kids to read, cooking meals when the caretakers couldn't or defending everyone from any undesireables, they did not waver in their conviction.

Sadly, like all things in life, this was not meant to go on forever. Today was very important day for Hakim. Today would be the day he would finally enlist with the Alliance. Normally one would have to wait until age 18 but thankfully he recieved the orphanages blessing. This was a new beginning for him and chance to finally realize his dreams. Which is why he was now waiting at this bus stop. The one that would carry his dreams and aspirations forward.

"I can't believe you were going to leave without saying goodbye," A firm punch landed on his arm leaving it sore from the impact. "I thought we were partners, Keem ."

Hakim rubbed the sore spot and sheepishly looked at his lifetime friend. It was true that he ducked out before saying goodbye to her but not out of rudeness. He was so sure that if he tried to say goodbye he wouldn't have the strength to leave his friend alone.

"I'm sorry, Maddi. I didn't know what to say and i was scared that you would try to make me stay," Hakim couldn't brush away the shame he currently feeling. He meant what he said but hated the way he tried going about it.

Madani rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. This was a pose he saw all to often growing up. This pose said how much of an idiot he could be at times and he should know better than to think that.

"I would never get in the way of your dream, you know that." Fixing a smirk aimed towards him she took a seat next to him on the bench. "But you should also know that I sure as hell ain't letting you go by yourself."

Hakim recoiled away from the tomboy shocked at the implication. "You can't be serious? You can't enlist."

"Why not."

His mind was a jumbled mess as he struggle to come up with a reasonable excuse. The smarmy look on Maddi's face wasn't helping matters.

"What about the orphanage?" He nervously asked.

Maddi looked up at the sky thoughtfully, leaning back against the bench. "Sister Cassandra said that it would better for me to find my own path in life like you. Keep myself from ending up in trouble that I can't get out of here," A fake surprise face was now directed at him. "It just so happens that my path is going a similar route as yours."

"Uh huh, sure, dream stealer."

Truth be told he was really happy Maddi would be making the journey with him. They've been friends for years so it only made sense that they try to stick together. It helped that she was tough as nails and the complete opposite to his soft-spoken, somewhat näive demeanor. Rambunctious was as the best way to describe her. Always the loudest one in the room and was the disciplinarian of the two with the other kids. Hidden under all that rowdiness was a soft side that he saw less than a handful of times.

"We're gonna kickass and take names in the Alliance, I'll tell you what." Maddi boasted smashing a fist into her opposite hand. "Give it a year, we'll be running the place."

Arian shook his head but couldn't hide the smile on his face. "I'll settle for seeing space and meeting an alien."

"No, you're thinking too small, Keem!" Her getting louder and louder as she shaked his shoulder. "We're gonna be heroes. Something crazy will happen like, i don't know, some space pirates take hostages and then we'll swoop in. Guns blazing and grenades and explosions everywhere and we drag out the hostages and they'll be like 'Oh Keem and Maddi! You saved us from those evil space pirates. How can we ever repay you'."

"Alright, alright," Hakim wheezed inbetween his laughing fit. "You're a nutcase, you know that?"

Maddi shrugged back in her spot. "We can't all be boring like you." A lighthearted wink was sent his way leaving a goofy smile on his face.

Couldn't have asked for a better partner he thought.

 **September 23rd** **2178**

 _I actually did it! It was a hell of a challenge but I am officially an Alliance Marine. I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't a time where I didn't think I would make it. Thank Madani for that. Since we enlisted together we did all of our training together and she kept my from wanting to give up on myself. When it came down to unit assignment we lucked out again and were put in the same unit as each other. The 10th Frontier Division or as everyone else calls us 'The Lost Ones'. I guess the name came from the amount of volunteers from Elysium that lost everything in the Skyllian Blitz. But lucky for them there will be payback. We're own our way to a planet named Torfan and it's supposed to be a massive hiding hole for alot of the ones responsible for the Blitz. Scuttlebutt even says that there may be slaves just waiting for us to rescue them. It feels like my entire life has been leading up to this operation. The only downside is that my first encounter with aliens is going to be fighting them. Bittersweet but they're bad people. Atleast I get to see space though. I made couple of good friends here and we're all pumped for the mission. This will be one for the books. Watch over me, Mom._

 **The next day**

Hakim sighed as he checked his omniwatch for the eighth time in 10 minutes. ' _Briefing at 1830 sharp. Don't be late.'_ is what his platoon sergeant said but it was now 1845 and the briefing still hadn't started yet. To be honest, he was a little miffed. A good amount of his short time in the Alliance was 'hurry up and wait'. He didn't expect nonstop action unlike a certain fiery girl but this was a bit ridiculous constantly waiting and waiting. Hakim nearly let out another sigh before a hand shook his shoulder from the seat next to him.

"You get used to it. All the waiting and bullshit sucks but you get used to it." Meet Corporal Alan Kidman. A spacer that looked like he came straight out of the old Baywatch vids but not as douchey looking and always looking out for us younger guys. He was the vet of the merry band, and fought in a quite a few skirmishes following the Blitz. An all round great guy to be with.

"I call bullshit. Brass is always winding us up like this whether it's briefings, training, range day, or any other useless crap they find for us." Private Second Class Lucas Takahashi. Originally from the colony planet of Terra Nova. Hakim had originally been excited to meet him in the hopes of learning what it was like outside of Earth but was turned away by Takahashi's attitude. Always a troublemaker and a chip on his shoulder to boot and Takahashi quickly became known for his confrontational demeanor. Probably the reason he has so much paperwork on his record.

"Well this is the biggest operation the Alliance has planned since the First Contact War. Probably not a bad thing that they want the details to be flawless." Private First Class Amira Denassi, another colony kid from Bennington. Word on the street is that she came from a very well off family and joined the Alliance just to piss off her parents. Her somewhat nerdy and innocent personality kind clashed with that rumor but who could really know. She never told anyone.

"Drop us off, point where the enemies are and we go kill them. It's simple as that." Takahashi (or Taka for short) brushed off the opinion with an eyeroll.

"For an neanderthal like you? Absolutely, Taka. But don't you worry that empty little head of yours about what all the big boys are doing." And Maddi, of course. It was obvious from the get go that Maddi and Taka weren't going to get along and the fact that they were in the same squad didn't help matters.

"Hakim, tell your little girlfriend her mouth is going to get her into trouble one day." Taka hissed fixing a deadly glare at the tan skinned, dark haired woman.

Arian sighed, somehow he was dragged into the middle of their fights...Again. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet," Kidman coughed loudly earning a few chuckles from anyone in earshot. Namely Denassi (Dena for short) who was desperately trying not to laugh.

"Something funny, Private?"

Hakim died a little on the inside as the deep, gravel-like voice erupted beside the group. Always watching the group with a critical eye was Gunnery Chief Cedric Lincoln. Tough bastard fought during the First Contact Wars and instead of becoming an instructor or going N7 like most of the combat vets he opted to stay with his unit. Smart, dead-serious, and extremely accurate with a rifle. Hakim was just glad he wasn't on the opposite team.

"You lot think your something special, huh. That your just going to march right on to Torfan and save the day, right?" The chief's hawk-like gaze swept over each and every member and Hakim almost felt insignificant under it. "The batarians are gonna gut you like fish and eat you alive."

"Not us, Chief. We taste awful if gutted." Maddi of course had to open her mouth.

"Watch it, Quraishi." Lincoln barked at the private. "Now take a seat. Briefing is about to start."

The room quieted down and everyone filed into their seats as the company commander Captain Julissa Moltessier entered the room.

"Room. Ten-Hut!"

A single solid snap as everyone snapped to attention. Hakim could see a small sliver of a smile as the Captain made her way to the front of the briefing room.

"At ease, everyone." She spoke in a calm warm voice and everyone took their seats.

You wouldn't know it by looking at her but Captain Mortessier was a highly decorated member of the Alliance military. She earned several meadls during the First Contact War and become one of the first female N7s. She was a role model for those under her and always looked out for her marines.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The Captain began and you could hear a pin drop with how quiet everyone was. "tomorrow we embark on one of the greatest journeys humanity has ever faced. To establish a stronghold on the planet Torfan so we can begin our campaign to liberate the planet from pirate control."

Hakim's heart thumped in his chest. He couldn't tell if it was anticipation, or fear, or excitement.

"Two years ago, Batarian pirates attacked the colony of Elysium and captured millions of our people and killed more." The Captain looked around at her company of marines. Alot of faces she recognized but there were alot of new faces as well. "Some of you were there that day, some of you lost that day. Family, friends, homes. That is why we bear the name 'The Lost Ones'. But tomorrow, tomorrow we take it back."

The more and she talked, the more and more pumped Hakim became. She spoke with such passion and vigor and to the heart that it was all Hakim could do as he listened.

"Tomorrow we will go down as heroes who did not buckle under tyranny. Our efforts will be remembered by future generations so long as humanity exists as those who fought for what was unjustly taken from us. I'm talking about glory, people. True glory. We are on a galactic stage, ladies and gentleman and the rest of the galactic community is watching. Waiting to see what humanity is truly capable of. Well, I say we show them what happens when you wake the sleeping giant. Oorah!

The entire room echoed with cheers and oorah's as the Captain's speech ended. Never had Hakim heard anything quite like the Captain's speech and if he had any doubts before, they were gone now. He felt as though he could take on anything now. Tomorrow was it, tomorrow was when they all would be come heroes.

 **September 25th 2178**

Hakim checked his hardsuit for the 10th time as the shuttle rocked back and forth. The briefing the night before ended around 2000 so everybody had an early night to do final checks or catch up on sleep but Hakim barely slept a wink. Was it nerves? Was he excited or anxious? He wasn't exactly sure honestly.

The operation was set to start between 0630 and 0700 with the fleet taking out the pirate ships in orbit. This would then clear a path for shuttles carrying marines to drop them off planetside. Intel reports said that the complex was embedded deep in a large canyon range. Flying directly into the canyon would be suicide so they were landing outside and then moving in.

Nobody wanted to admit it but they were all scared shitless, even the older guys. The shuttle ride so far had been pretty quiet regardless. Hakeem decided to use this time to fiddle with his gear and write in his notebook. Nothing substantial, just random doodles.

"I can't believe you're still carrying that antique piece of shit around," Taka jeered from across the shuttle.

"I imagine it beats looking at your ugly mug, Taka." Dena shot from her spot to the rear of the shuttle.

"I'll take Taka's butterface over a Batarian's any day." Kidman added jokingly. A few nods and affirmations showed that most of the shuttle occupants were in agreement.

"Remember, don't get comfy at the landing point. You have to advance." 1st Lieutenant William Packowski is our platoon leader. He was on leave at Elysium when the Blitz happened. Helped organize a resistance and pushed back the pirates saving thousands of lives. He was also the only one constantly looking over Lincoln's shoulder making sure he didn't ride us too hard. "Keep your head down and watch your spacing. Those machine gun nests are just waiting for a nice group to tear apart and your shields won't last long against them. Especially if they're using shredder mods." Packowski continued as he walked up and down the shuttle addressing all the marines. "Remember your training, and you'll make it through this. I'm proud to lead you all into battle."

Hakim felt some of the nervousness disappear thanks to the Lieutenant. It was definitely difficult to maintain his composure currently.

"Hey."

Hakim flinched at the hand clamping on to his forearm. Though her face was mostly obscured by the helmet Maddi was wearing he could tell that she was worried.

"We got this, Keem. Don't worry."

"So long as you don't shot me in the ass." A poor attempt at humor but it earned him a chuckle and a slap on the arm.

"Don't tempt me." A mischevious smile said before turning serious. "We got this."

Hakim nodded his head. He believed her, he had to. The alternative was unthinkable. The inside of shuttle darkened and a single red light bathed cabin in a blood colored hue. That meant that they just broke atmo. Looking out the window across from him, Hakim could see dozens of shuttles staggered about descending onto the reddish planet. Streaks of light passed by the shuttles or crashing into them immediately followed along with the sounds of explosions. The shuttle rocked violently and if hadn't been for the harnesses, everyone would look like a ragdoll.

"Enemies have sophiscated air defenses and flak. Taking evasive manuevars when possible." The pilot called out from the cockpit.

An explosion rocked the the shuttle and shaked Hakim in his harness. His attention was called to another louder explosion nearby. Just outside, the shuttle flying next to his burst in to flames and was hurtling into a shuttle flying below it. A sickening feeling inhabited his stomach as we watching the two metal carcasses descending into the unforgiven landscape.

"300 meters!"

"Same plan!" Lieutanant Packowski shouted over the chaos. "Once we land keep moving and don't stop until you reach the wall."

"We're taking to much fire! We have to wave off!" The pilot hollered desperately trying to evade though incoming fire.

"Negative, we wave off and we'll be in the way of the other shuttles. Full speed." The Lieutanant argued.

"20 seconds." The co-pilot called out.

The safety harnesses were released on everyone's seat and everyone lined up in front of the doors ready to rush out. Hakeem's face was drenched with sweat but his helmet prevented any opportunity to wipe it away. As he looked at his comrades besides him brandishing their rifles he could see that they were all just as terrified as he was. But it wasn't a paralyzing fear, he saw. Somehow he knew that despite how scared they were, everyone was ready to do what needed to be done. They had to be honestly.

"Open the doors," The lieutanant commanded.

"But there's no cover?!" The pilot turned around in his seat, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Incoming!"

A deafening roar of fire burst through the left side of the shuttle leaving a gaping hole in it's wake. The force of the explosion knocked Hakim into the opposite wall leaving him and a few others in a dazed heap. Those closer to the explosion weren't as lucky, either losing limbs and dying from the explosion or being vaporized from the strike.

The shuttle began spiraling out of control threatening to throw out anything and anyone who was unlucky enough. Before Hakim could scramble to grab hold of anything, the force of the spinning ejected out of the broken down shuttle. Rather than see how his life would end Hakim squeezed his eyes close and waited for the end.

Instead of the release of death he had the wind knocked out of him as he crashed into the ground and rolled to a stop. The pain he felt was unbelievable and for a second thought that it would kill him just to move. The sound of machine gun fire, explosions, and earth being thrown all over the place reminded him that he was still alive and there was a war going on. Scrambling to his feet, Hakim finally got a good look at his surroundings.

Torfan was not unlike a much larger Mars but the addition of bunkers dealing out death in the distance and the hulking wreckages of downed shuttles. Screams of the wounded and dying came from all around him but he couldn't let that faze him. He had to regroup with his squad. Steeling himself, Hakim took off running dodging between the downed shuttles and sparse rocks for cover. It was the most terrifying experience of his life and one that he would never forget.

What was only 30 seconds of dodging back and forth felt like hours. It felt like everytime he got out of cover, the bullets were closer and closer to hitting him. He was sure he done for that one time he tripped over someone's body and faceplanted out in open. Thankfully he was closer to the wall and some of the first wave that were still alive.

The sounds of footsteps from behind got his attention and he could one of the marines from his shuttle sprinting towards him. Khan he believed her name was. Hakim was about to call out to her until a blast of dirt, blood and who knows what else flew up in the spot where she just was.

A horrifying scream pierced Hakim's ears as Khan writhed on the ground in a bloody mess. One of her legs and one of her arms were just bloody stumps and the right side of her armor was either blown clear off or melted into her undersuit. Hakim stared horrified at the mess of a person squirmed on the ground in pain begging for help. Without thinking, Hakim was on his feet and dragging her back to the rock he was using for cover.

"Hey! Hey, are you alright!" He hollered over the cacophony of war in the background.

Khan didn't answer him. In fact, she wasn't making any sounds or moving at all.

"Oh shit." His breathing growing erratic. The sight of her bloody and broken body was sending chills to his core. Slowly his gaze was turning to the carnage around him. Explosions were going off like clockwork taking out unfortunate clusters of marines and machine gun fire cutting down those caught in the open. off nearby by he could see a man with his leg blown clean off crawling to get behind some cover. He wasn't on Torfan, he was certain he was in hell.

Hakim's gaze into hell was halted by his head being yanked to look at someone beside him.

"Zubiar, grab that banger pack and get to the wall." It was Lieutenant Packowski. When did he get here? How long has he been trying to get his attention?

"You got this, remember your training and get to the wall."

Hakim nodded feverishly at his commanding officer. "Yes sir."

Packowski gave him one last nod before moving to the next set of cover. Hakim fumbled with the straps on Khan's pack trying very hard not to look at the wounds. The shakiness in his hands made it take longer than was neccessary but he was able to get it free and attach it to his gear. Against his better judgement he looked at the corpse again and felt sick to his stomach.

"Fuck."

"Zubiar! Get your ass over here now!" Gunnery Chief Lincoln barked from up ahead.

The mad dash for the wall separating the landing zone from the bunkers was even more nerve-wracking than before but Hakim found himself back with the surviving members of his shuttle. Taka, Dena, Kidman, and Maddi were all present, alive and mostly unharmed. For the moment they all had a small reprieve from the assault. The wall itself wasn't made out of anything too ridiculous to blast through thankfully. The explosives Hakim now had would be able to put a decent sized hole into the wall. Beyond the wall was a small network of trenches were the mortars were being fired from. Further up the hill was the actual bunkers would be housing the machine guns. Beyond that was the canyon that led to one of the massive industrial complexes where hopefully some of the captives were.

Reaching into the pack, Hakim pulled out five brick size charges and set them up on the wall like a square with the fifth being in the center.

"Charges are set! Get clear." He shouted backing away from the explosives.

A chorus of 'fire in the hole' and 'get clear' rang out with everyone backing up and getting clear. The ear-splitting sound of metal being sheared apart grinded against Hakim's ears and where there used to be a wall was now a blownout hole with dirt still in the air from the explosion. There was a unifying roar from everybody as they charged through and stormed the trenches on the other side.

Adrenaline coursed through Hakim's veins as he charged through the smoke-filled atmosphere. The distance between the defensive wall and the trenches wasn't very far, 50 feet maybe. But there wasn't any cover which meant that they had to get to the trenches or risk being cut down by machinegun fire all while avoiding the small arms fire actually coming from the trenches. Sprinting with all his might and tunnel vision settling in he finally reached the trenches and jumped down into the dusty man made depressions. Time slowed as he looked to his left and saw another marine.

No.

Not another marine.

The suit was different and the helmet was considerably longer than a human helmet. and the fact that it was aiming it's rifle towards where he came from was all the evidence he needed.

This was one of the pirates! One of the ALIENS!

Time seemed to return to normal as Hakim aimed his rifle up as the pirate turned towards him. His heart threatened to leap out of his chest as he squeezed the trigger. The pirate jerked as he was hit repeatedly until he finally collapsed to the ground.

Hakim always felt like he would feel something when he killed something but there was nothing. He just felt numb.

"Let's go, Keem." Maddi swung him around away from the body. "We're clearing the rest of the trenches."

Hakim fell in behind her and caught up with Corporal Kidman who was up ahead with Dena. The trenches were barely big enough for two people to stand side by side except for fighting positions which opened up to be much bigger. Hakim took cover next to Kidman as he lobbed a grenade into one of said fighting positions just ahead. Following the explosion, both Dena and Maddi moved from their position and mopped up whoever the grenade didn't get.

"Push up," Kidman barked. "We need to get these trenches clear.

Hakim moved up taking point keeping his weapon up ready to engage. Out of the corner of his eye he could see marines up top engaging either the bunkers in an attempt to keep them surpressed or any enemies on the ground. Coming up on another fighting position, he could see five enemies with a sixth one running towards a small incline leading out of the trenches. Letting his training takeover he aimed towards the fleeing enemy and let a burst out into his back sending him sprawling forward dead.

A warbled and distressed mess of dialogue came from the other five as they took cover and began firing at him. Making himself, small as possible he crouched under a stone part of the trench jutting from the wall as rounds peppered his cover. He could see that the rest of the squad had found their own cover as well and were already engaging the remaining pirates.

"Just keep your head down, man." Dena shouted as here shots were literally passing right where his head would be if he were standing.

Hakim gave thumbs up and anxiously waited for an opening to send some shots at the pirates. The firefight ended as soon as it began and they were on the move leaving the trenches. Ahead He could make out Lieutenant Packowski, Chief Lincoln, and Taka along with other marines advancing along the rock face to a massive metal archway with two two-story bunkers on the otherside further into the complex. Following his group Hakim took cover on the other side as Chief Lincoln leaned out and aimed his arm at on of the bunkers. A small metal device shot out from a gauntlet on Lincolns arm towards the right bunker and he did the same with the left bunker.

"Targets are marked. Everybody take cover now." The Gunnery Chief barked and turned his head to the sky.

Following his gaze Hakim could make out little lights shooting down from the sky accompanied by a low whistling. As the lights came closer the whistling became louder and Hakim realized what the lights actually were. Hakim was nearly knocked off balance, also the rocket salvo from one of their ships completely annihilated the bunkers.

"Get some!" Taka hollered enthusiastically.

"Hot damn." Maddi gasped through the huge smile that had to be plastered on her face.

"Bunkers are out of commission! Move up!"

Hakim peered back around the archway and any evidence of the bunkers ever existing were erased.

"Ain't nothing left there." Despite the situation he couldn't help the small burst of excitement that he got from watching the bombardment. Craters littered the path between the bunkers but there weren't any signs of hostiles still lurking about.

Not surprising honestly.

Further up, the path split into three different directions. Two leading to the bunkers on both sides of the path and one leading straight ahead further into the canyon.

"We need to make sure those bunkers are clear." Lieutenant Packowski shouted leading the platoon of marines up the path towards the fork. "1st Platoon, we have the right side. Second will be taking the left."

"We do this by the numbers, stack up and get ready." Lincoln barked out, getting into position near the right entrance. "Zubair, Denassi, take point."

Wasting no time, Hakim moved into the trenches and followed the narrow path until he reached the still smoking bunker and stopped with 2nd and 3rd squard passed by moving to their own respective bunkers. Black smoke flowed out of the entrance but wasn't thick enough to obscure his vision too much. Two taps on his back let him know Dena was ready to follow him and swiftly the entered the bunker. Bodies littered the floor but Hakim kept his guard up.

"Clear!"

A shut door on the otherside of the bunker caught his attention and slowly he moved up up to the side of it with Dena who took a position on the opposite side.

"Ready?" He asked her.

Dena nodded keeping her rifle aimed towards the door. The door strangely enough was an old hatch door but was opened with ease. Dena glided in and Hakim quickly fell in behind her into a sort of stairwell leading downwards.

"Eyes peeled." Maddi called out from behind.

More voices could be heard at the bottom of the stairs but luckily there was another door they would have to pass through. Judging from the amount of voices on the otherside, there had to be a good amount of enemies in the room.

"Get a banger on that door." Lincoln whispered.

Reaching in to his pack he could feel three more charges. There was something else in the pack but he didn't really have the luxury of checking at the moment. Taking a charge and placing it on the door, he and Dena took cover on either side.

"Breaching, Breaching."

If anyone was on the other side of that door he felt bad for them as the charge sent the door crashing into the room. The whole squad flowed into the room like water in a stream. The occupants were either too startled or scared to react and were cut down effortlessly. The room appeared to be a sort of radio room, not the main one but most likely one to communicate with the other bunkers and the mainbase.

"Quraishi, cover our rear." Chief ordered, looking over the equipment. "Let's see what we have here."

Hakim watched thoughtfully as the Chief looked through a few datapads strewn about the floor. He made it through three skimming through before groaning and tossing them aside.

"Chief, got a map over here." Taka called out, pointing to a large map detailing the bunkers and tunnels connecting them.

Lincoln studied the map briefly before nodding satisfied. "All right, we're here right now." He pointed to the the small box slightly under the first bunker. "Second and third squad are over here clearing out these bunkers. These this room leads to three different tunnels." He pointed at the three tunnels that stretched out forming a sort of semi circle with various rooms in between.

"The end point for each of this is the same which is this elevator. According to this map on top, the elevator leads to a small vehicle depot which is where 3rd Platoon is heading right now." Turning away from the maps, Chief Lincoln looked at all of his subordinates. "We clear out this area and take the elevator up. From there we'll box in the bastards from behind while 3rd Platoon assaults from the front. Kidman, take Denassi on the left tunnel. Zubair and Quraishi, you got the middle. Takahashi, you're with me and for fuck's sake, everyone, don't get yourself killed."

Everyone nodded in affirmation and moved on with their assignments. Maddi gave a reassuring nod as she passed in front of her younger friend taking point.

"Hell of a day, how are you holding up?" Maddi's asked with slight sympathetic inflection.

"Right as rain. Trying not to die."

Maddi chuckled softly, "Succeeding more like."

The two came up on a door, one of the side rooms. It was quiet, way too quiet for it to be normal. Maddi picked on this as well and slowly peaked into the room.

Concrete exploded into her faceplate as a barrage of enemy fire erupted inside the room. Hakim was knocked backwards as Maddi fell backwards into him. Yelling could be heard from the room as well as approaching footsteps. A Red and brown armored figure stepped through the door spraying wildly towards the pair and further down the tunnel more bodies were stepping out of the siderooms up the hall. If it wasn't for their shields and the idiot taking up a bunch of space in the hall they would have been done for. Quickly bringing her rifle up to bear, Maddi shot a burst into the man's chest.

"C'mon, get up! Get up!" Hakim shouted picking up his partner and dragging her towards the room. Turns out the room was pretty small, and was still had an occupant.

Hakim had seen pictures of batarians since he enlisted. But this was his first time seeing one's actual face. Behind an overturned table was a reddish-brown face with for eyes and brown stripes along the ridges of it's face. Normally he would be excited to finally meet one but judging by the surprise expression and the gun aimed at him and his friend he would stow the excitement. Releasing his friend charged the recovering Batarian, diving over the table into it. Maddi readied herself to take the shot but didn't want risk accidently shooting Hakim.

"I got this! Deal with the hallway!" He shouted, keeping his eyes trained on his advesary.

The force of the tackle knocked the gun out of the pirate's hands and Hakim seized his chance to capitalize on it. Climbing on top and pinning him, Hakim sent a fist crashing into his face. The batarian grunted as his head rebounded off the floor and was sent back down with another punch.

Hakim tried for a third but his was blocked by the batarian. Trying to force the human soldier off of him, the batarian rolled over until he on top and started throwing his own punches. Thankfully the helmet absorbed most of the blows but it hurt a little bit and was disorienting. Blocking another incoming punch, Hakim pulled the batarian down closer to him with his left hand. The batarian struggled to pull away but found no way out. Seeing a handle on the batarians belt he pulled on it revealing a particularly gruesome knife. Aiming for the unarmored space on the ribs, Hakim plunged the knife into his foe.

The batarian cried in pain and fell to the side with Hakim climbing back on top and ripping the knife back out. The two found themselves in a contest of strength and muscle endurance as Hakim tried to bury the knife in the pirates chest. It was thanks to the rib wound that the batarians arms were slowly but steadly giving out, inching the knife closer and closer to him.

"Anytime now!" Madani hollered, firing into the hallway hitting yet another pirate.

Hakim put all his weight into his hands as he forced the knife closer and closer. Sweat was beading on his forehead and dripping onto his visor leaving small clear splatters. Ripping his free hand out of the struggling pirates grip, he raised his hand high then smahed it into the back of the knife. The pirate grunted as the blade barely grazed his chest. Hakim repeated the movement and watched as the blade sunk in to the chest a little. The pirate screamed in pain and futilely tried to stop the knife from sinking in deeper and deeper and ended with a shakiness in his voice that would haunt Hakim.

Hakim collapsed off the top of the dead man exhausted. Maddi was still in the doorway firing into the hallway but he could tell that she was more annoyed now than nervous. Picking up his rifle, Hakim slide up next to her and caught his breath.

"How many are left?" His breath labored and his shoulders were still heaving.

Maddie ducked back into the doorway and reloaded her rifle. "Three more down the hallway. They're trying to keep us surpressed and move up but I've kept them back."

Hakim peeked out and could see the last three enemies. One was hiding in another doorway, another behind a low wall in the hallway, and another trying to move from further down the hall. Reaching into the pouch, Hakim pulled out a grenade. It was a stun grenade, perfect to create a small window for them. Madani nodded as he primed the explosive and tossed it down the hall.

The loud bang followed shortly after Both marines flowed into the hallway, weapons at the ready. The remaining hostiles were quickly dispatched still dazed by the grenade leaving the hallway clear.

"I'm good." Maddi huffed as she checked herself for any wounds, shoulders heaving from being out of breath. "You good?"

Hakim was hunched trying his best to keep his breakfast in his stomach. "I'm good, I'm good." Standing straight up he took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Let's keep moving."

The short distance to the elevator was clear of hostiles and apparently they were the last group to show up. Everybody had made it with no injuries other than Cheif Lincoln's harassment. Sounds of battle could be heard from the elevator shaft up above and now there were going up to join the the party.

"Jackal 3 Actual, Metal 1-1? We're coming up the service elevator on the far side of the vehicle depot. Ready to lay some hate." Lincoln growled into his comms piece. The elevator was big enough so that they wouldn't be bunched up but it also moved slow as all hell making Hakim anxious. Well, more anxious anyway.

"Copy, Metal 1-1. Just mopping up stragglers now. We'll push them to you."

"Everybody ready! Let's light these bastards up." Hakim's squad leader barked as the top grew closer.

As the elevator crested towards the top of the shaft, Hakim could see the backs of nearly 30 pirates. Some providing cover fire and others desperately trying to get into the vehicles around the depot.

"Take 'em down!"

Hakim didn't so much think as he did act. sight in on target, squeeze the trigger, confirm the kill, then repeat the process on a new one. Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat. It all over in less than 20 seconds.

"Clear?" Chief shouted across the garage.

"Clear." Came the reply. A marine stood from behind the vehicles near the entrance. "Thanks for the assist, Lincoln."

"Always a pleasure to slay bodies with you, Kang." Lincoln chuckled.

"The rest of first platoon is out back." Service Chief Kang pointed out towards where the bunkers were. "Looking forward to some more action."

"Too right, friend." Lincoln responded witha determined grin. Turning his attention back to his squad, he pointed at the bunkers. "All right, Let's rally up with rest of the platoon. Double time."

Coming out the bunker, Hakim was greeted by the harsh sun of Torfan. The wind was slowly starting to pick up kicking dust over corpses and structures laid out by the pirate defenders. As they got closer to the rally point, Hakim could see armored vehicles and make shift operations and medical tents already being set up. In the distance you could still hear signs of fighting but it was too far off to be of any concern.

Meeting up with the rest of the platoon was both relieving and saddening. A lot of faces he come to recognize were missing and fatigue could be seen in some of their postures. It was shocking to say the least.

"Welcome back, first squad." Lieutanant Packowski hollered. "Gather around now."

The squad fell in with the rest of the platoon into a sort of semi circle around the Lieutanant as he began to relay instructions.

"Congratulations men. We have officially secured ourselves a foothold in this operation. Now we have to ensure that we keep it. We're gonna be setting up a perimeter and defenses-"

Hakim's mind began to drift off. Maybe it was because of the reprieve from fighting they had but he was starting to take into account what had just transpired today. Men and women torn apart by bullets and artillery. Killing who knows how many pirates. So much death in one day. He shook his head, he was freaking out right now. He couldn't let that happen. He made it through and that's what matters. He took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds and released. A slight muffling could be heard but he just focused on his breathing. That's all that mattered.

Before finishing his breathing excercise, Arian was smacked on the helmet. It was Chief Lincoln.

"Keep it together, Private. I don't need any defects in my platoon."

Hakim nodded, still shaken. "Aye aye, Chief."

The Chief's eyes lingered on him as he walked away. Beside him, was the Lieutanant, a concerned look on his face.

"None of us were ready for something like that. For all our technology and advancements, war is still war." The Lieutanant's voice carried a somber tone. "But you came through all right. You'll be okay."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir." Hakim nodded, his body starting to shake subtly.

Packowski nodded and patted Hakim's arm. "All right. Report to your assignment, maybe clean yourself off first."

The Lieutanant wandered off and Hakim looked at his combat suit. Batarian blood was splattered around the gloves and some sprinkled splatters were on his chest. He nervously rubbed his knuckles and watched as his hand started to shake.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone. Rate or review if you want to see more.**


End file.
